


Fanfiction: A How-To Guide

by GermyWormy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, clearly, don't post awful fanworks, for the love of any deity listening, please follow this advice, this is meant to save lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermyWormy/pseuds/GermyWormy
Summary: YOU THERE!Do you like a particular creative work? A comic, show, game, or even just a person who plays games? Do you ship two or more characters from that something? Do you want to make your own fanwork for that something? Well, do Ii have a treat for you! This lovely guide is made to teach you the ins and outs of fanfiction! Join me, Gavin, as I teach you everything I know about the art of writing other people's characters falling in love and having extreme gay sex-Maybe then you can write something of at lest mediocre quality.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to have some element of satire to it. I mean no offense to anyone that may not follow the things I point out in this book. I just want to try to prevent more terrible writing from being added to this world.

Okay, so after all of these are done, I'll just randomly make shit.  
Chapter One: Smut  
Chapter Two: Fluff  
Chapter Three: Angst   
Chapter Four: X-readers....  
Chapter Five: OC inserts...  
Chapter Six: AU's  
Chapter Seven: Shipping books....... 

 

Right, now bye-


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

I'm not going to lie to you all. I read fanfiction.  
EXCESSIVELY.

It's most likely a problem... but, I don't give two shits. Over my years of reading multiple kinds of fanfiction, I have gathered what I believe to be the knowledge, skill, and talent required to create a good story. Specifically fanfictions about relationships/ships. Because well... we all know I'm trash. So, first up, we have everyone's favorite: smut.  
Smut is a strange genre of writing. It has to be done certain way or else... it's just awful. You can't take it too seriously, and you can't just... not care that much. It takes a perfect amount of effort and skill to write it correctly. Which is what I hope more people will realize...  
Word choice is one of the most important parts of smut fics. If you don't use any 'sophisticated' words, it'll seem unprofessional and kind of childish, and if you use too many, it's just... weird and awkward to read. Like... really, really, really awkward to read....   
Context is also key. If you only have a smut scene without context it gets B O R I N G. Even if the basis of your story is the smut, make sure that SOME story elements are involved. If too much story is used, it also gets boring... Again, it's all about balance with smut.   
Grammar is necessary for all writing ever, but ESPECIALLY with smut. If you can't write for shit, it's gonna be an awful fanfic that no one will like. Other than for ironic purposes. (I'd list a few, but then people would be all judgey, so-) But, I can tell you at least 4 times when a fanfiction has looked promising, but the 'Author-chan' couldn't wrtie fi thier lyfe depended on it LOL XDDDDD.  
Oh, and most importantly, JUST CALL IT HOW IT IS. It's like people who write yaoi are afraid of the word dick. Which. honestly, most of them are 12 year old girls... so that makes sense. But, just, stop with the whole other words for swears or human genitals. CALL IT A DICK. CALL IT A PUSSY. IT SEEMS WEIRD AND CHILDISH WHEN YOU DON'T.

Alright, that's my two cents... it probably means nothing-

Either way-  
Happy writing people-


End file.
